Order of Magdalene
The Order of Magdalene is a religious, militaristic organization of a church dedicated to exterminate all sorts of monsters and investigating mysterious supernatural cases in the Britannia Kingdom. There is only one other existing branch where it and its fellow members migrated to Earth and set up in Japan, calling their oganization the 'Catholic Order'. They're the same order who run the T-A Private Girls Academy school. Role of Organization The Order has many branches around Britannia but very little on Earth because those that migrated to Earth felt that they could contribute more there to the people there that would appreciated it than those in Britannia would. The Order also has the duty of protecting people blessed with special abilities (like the Apostles) from any evil person who desires to use their powers for their own ambitious purposes, each one is presided over by the Council of the Catholic Church. Their religion is obviously Catholic and many of its members strive to enforce this religion onto others. The Order is also a powerful, technologically advanced organization, and its members have to undergo a very difficult training and are sent to all kinds of dangerous missions. Although most of the members are humble servants of God, in times of great crisis, other less generally accepted individuals may be introduced into the Order to help fight the forces of darkness, an example of this are Chuichi a half demon and Samantha Christopher, a person who make a contract with a Demon, both are out of place in a organization like this. Council of the Catholic Church The council of the Catholic Church is run by the Pope, Patriarch, Major Archbishop, Cardinal Archbishop, Cardinal Bishop, Cardinal, Primate, Metropolitan, Archbishop and the rest of the Catholic figure heads. Both in Japan and Britannia, they're the ones that give the final orders on any situations at hand. These are peaceful people who don't condone violence, therefore it is rare when a violent act of order is given to their branch leaders. Branch Locations As known, there are at least over twelve thousand, possibly more members of the order, however, Britannia is the kingdom in which houses more branches of this order than Earth does. The branch on Earth, is located in Tokyo, Japan and although the training requirements to gain certain ranks are required, they differ because the branch in Earth is more about keeping the peace rather than training its members for war and combat like its Britannian counterparts. Going under the name 'The Catholic Order', this branch is considerably smaller but has been for the past twenty years been trying to expand ever since the order itself was formed. They have connections to other organizations much like themselves across Japan and the US when needed by at the very least try to rely on the resources they have available to them. Ranks of the Organizations Like any regular Catholic church you have your Pope, Patriarch, Major Archbishop, Cardinal Archbishop, Cardinal Bishop, Cardinal, Primate, Metropolitan, Archbishop and nother important Catholic church figure-heads, however, this particular organization, those very same people are the ones that are part of the Council of the Catholic Church. None of the members hold these ranks because they have special powers, however, should one become a member of the church and the order, than can gain a rank based on their skill and mental willpower. Running the small branches of the orders themselves you have the following: Head of the Order Every branch at least has someone running the branch in question and currently the names of the ones who run the branches in Britannia are unknown but in Japan, Kate Valentine is the one over the Catholic Order and as part of this job, she has to make sure that everything runs smoothly as smooth as clockwork. Ewan Remington serves as her second in command as well as a field agent. Nuns With no real rank, they're the sole part of the church that keeps it running by doing various daily activities and chores. There are some nuns that do carry a weapon but on the premises only. They only go out in the field unless specifically ordered to and if that is the case, training to learn how to use a weapon and they're to at least carry a bottle of holy water on them at all times as well. Ministers Ministers, similar to the rank of nuns, however they are considered to be out of field agents with more training and weaponry experience that allows them to take on dangerous missions that are presented to them. Ewan Remington and Jacob Matthews are the only known ministers so far. Both of them work for the Catholic Order. Exorcists Exorcists are not only regular members of the order but also more experienced out of field agents that passed the difficult training that is required for them to go out in the field and handle situations and missions that could very much get them killed. They use a wide variety of weapons other than guns being their primary weapons but swords, melee weapons, tomes, violins and dolls. They also have barriers to repel demons and other creatures along with their powers and other astral based substances that are set up by creating a rectangular array of cross shaped stakes in the ground and activating them. Scientists The scientists of the orders are the ones that create and forge all the weapons that the members use and are ordered of them to make to be able to help each field agent in their mission. Known Members of the Order *Kate Valentine - Kate is the Headmistress T-A Private Girls Academy and Head of a Catholic Order. *Esther Blanchett - Vice Headmistress of T-A and an exorcists out of field agent. *Ewan Remington - Minister of the Order and serves as second in command to Kate Valentine. *Jacob Matthews - Minister of the Order. *Misaki Thurstan - A nun that works at the Catholic Order and a teacher at T-A. *Teresa Tachibana - A nun from the Order, is a teacher at T-A. *Ki Jeong Song - A Korean girl that works as an exorcist for the Order and is a student at T-A. *Villetta Nu - Leader of the Magdalene Knights counter-terrorist organization created within the Order. *Samantha Christopher - Graduate of the Magdalene Order, unknown if she'll join the Catholic Order. *Chuichi - Half demon who became Samantha's close friend however, likely will never be accepted by any church because of his demon status. Also See *Common Register Characters *Knights of the Round *Britannian Military